


【韦恩桶】 Future past

by CiCiaYna



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:47:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22343542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CiCiaYna/pseuds/CiCiaYna
Summary: 韦恩家迎来来自未来的客人，但他对自己的来路说了谎。
Relationships: Jason Todd/Bruce Wayne, Jason Todd/Damian Wayne
Kudos: 43





	【韦恩桶】 Future past

袅袅升起的烟雾里，杰森·陶德在睡梦中发出迷惑的，猫一样的咕噜声。有什么柔软滑腻的东西伸进了红头罩的口腔，青年吃惊地从沉沉睡意中挣扎起来，但上颚被温柔摩擦的酥麻感很快分走了他的一部分注意力。

不。

这不对。

杰森本能地叼住那人下唇的一点点皮肉用力咬下去，努力撕扯他的兜帽。触感很熟悉，红头罩的大脑自动迟疑了一瞬，在来不及鉴定这张脸来自谁的时候便被拖入黑暗。

“父亲。”

布鲁斯听到这声呼唤时本能地柔软下来，这很短暂，但Damian冰封已久的心脏仍然为此雀跃。男孩已经长成男人，他有些怀念地动手摘掉卡在战甲缝隙间的蝙蝠镖，余光扫到雪亮的刀光时又转成了细微的骄傲。年轻男人动手暴露出自己的整张面孔，毫不费力地将正准备偷袭的罗宾捉在手上划开了他的胳膊。

“……”

“这不能代表什么。”

而他挽起衣袖露出整道新鲜出炉的疤痕不紧不慢地跟在后面。

“您能接受陶德为某个人付出生命并堕入黑暗么？”

“父亲。”

空气中传来蝙蝠披风在地面上摩擦的簌簌轻响。

布鲁斯的步伐加快了。

陶德的面颊在熟睡中不自觉泛起婴儿似的浅粉色光泽，一副白生生的胴体从暗绿色披风的缝隙中伸展出来。罗宾显然为此感到尴尬，他半是无聊地伸手去戳兄长脸上的软肉，又恼羞成怒地把手缩回口袋里。男孩的幼年野兽般的绿眼睛瞪得大大的，两条眉毛简直气冲冲地要倒竖起来，Damian，更年长的那个，身上挂满嗡嗡工作的检测设备，努力拉平越来越高的嘴角。

“您可以自己来看，父亲，我愿意为您开启一部分记忆。”

蝙蝠侠本打算拒绝，但某种突如其来的恐慌击中了他，这会是个陷阱，这当然是，没有未来人会无缘无故地跑到过去，更何况布鲁斯在这个孩子身上闻到了一股过分熟悉的血腥味。

那是人命的味道。

作为父亲，布鲁斯并不知晓儿子回来是打算做些什么。同样地，作为父亲，暂时顺着这个Damian的步调走能让他有机会挖掘他的经历。Damian需要被纠正错误，就像他刚来到他身边时一样，鉴于他的年纪，也许他更像杰森，布鲁斯由衷希望他在这点不要与逐渐走向成熟的二儿子过分相似。

“ 我无意与您的期望背道而驰，但我不能放过必须被毁灭的灵魂。”

“你的手上抓着什么？Damian，把口袋里的东西拿出来。”

那是半截古朴的刀柄，上面有着过分熟悉的纹路。

蝙蝠侠下意识地屏住呼吸。

面容酷似他的深色皮肤年轻人捧着老管家送上的红茶，如果不是额角几滴细汗和发白的嘴唇，韦恩家主几乎无法将他平静的状态与记忆被氪星设备读取的痛苦联系起来。Damian的声音比起布鲁斯多了一股锐气，但在这时显得过分冰冷，“我们尝试过，每个人，每个人都无法把他带回来，包括那时的您。”

“我想也许只有现在的您能做到。”

“只要您想，陶德就会是您的，您不应该给未来留下遗憾。”

这视角有些奇怪。很难想象布鲁斯的侦探本能在此时此刻仍然能发挥作用，但他很快就找到了答案——他像看了一场电影。

杰森出现的地点过于微妙，而整张画面呈现出倾斜的俯视角度，不难想象这是未来人的调查所得。

“老家伙你占了两个车位！”

杰森气鼓鼓地把自己摔进副驾驶座，布鲁斯迟疑地将半个手掌虚拢在男孩的膝盖上，杰森甩了甩胳膊，下意识地把重心偏向靠车门的一侧——那离布鲁斯更远。

“找个套房？”

他猜想过很多次再相遇时他说话的语气，也许是故作轻快的酸楚，又也许应该在三两分揶揄挑衅之外加点二代罗宾特有的小性子，干脆公事公办点也没关系…但真正来临的时候才发现，都不是，男孩懒懒散散地将容易令人误会的话语包裹起来，他的眼睛甚至疲倦地半阖着，仿佛布鲁斯是什么长久看习惯的静物似的。

蝙蝠侠意识到自己陷入了没话找话的尴尬处境中。寒暄太不亲昵，男人的喉头焦灼地滚动两下。“你还能回来，杰。”他以纠正者的切齿与心碎表达这句话，“我们应该陪你度过”，他强调道，“我应该陪你度过”。

“不，没有必要。”他的男孩神情柔软下来，但眼底那些弥散开的凄楚与忧郁隔着Damian漫长的记忆击中了布鲁斯的心脏，“不会带来什么好结果。”

“总有些东西是必须完成的。”

红头罩在被诱捕回蝙蝠洞的第二天成功出逃。

年轻人起身抓住了蝙蝠侠披风的一角，“韦恩家的任何一个人都不适合杰森·陶德”，他的手套因为使力凹陷下条条皱褶，“可我们无法放弃。”

“告诉我之前发生的事。”

“不会再发生了。”

“我杀了那个夺走陶德的家伙，但这种可能性永远不会消失。”

布鲁斯一字一顿地盯着未来人命令:“把事情原原本本交代清楚。”

罗宾能看出自己长大后仍然对父亲保有相当程度的孺慕，他满意的盯住对方高高的个头。父亲独自在蝙蝠洞中沉思，孩子们退了出来，达米安在第一时间嘲讽出声。

“我的感情不会浪费在一个永生无法最爱我的人身上。”

“啊，当然不是现在”，成年人怀念地笑笑，“你不知道抓他有多费劲，抓了又跑”。Damian的衣袖一直挽着，这会儿伤痕竟已消退，他刻意地把手臂往罗宾眼前晃了一晃，毫不费力地闪开刀锋。

“你们不过是群不敢直面对未来某天恐惧的懦夫。让我想想会因为谁？ 无名的女儿？那个平庸的吃青春饭的空中小姐？又或者…罗伊哈珀。无论我来自何地，我都是更为优秀的那个Damian·Wayne。”他拎着罗宾的兜帽直视那对相似的瞳孔，“而你不过是个不值一提的小鬼罢了。”

“元宇宙。”

“杰森·陶德和布鲁斯·韦恩的…”Damian呼吸困难地调整用词，“羁绊，影响了所有宇宙的杰森·陶德，死亡几乎成了常量，那让他们孤独，他们几乎不可能拥有对旁人更深刻的感情。而我只想带回我的陶德。”

“我本打算改写这个世界的他，但锚点并不在他身上。”

“父亲，才是一切的锚点。”

蝙蝠侠心烦意乱地掀起男孩身上盖的斗篷，那块可怜的布料被攥了太久，在杰森身上只剩下皱皱巴巴的一个角。他久违地惶恐，被当做热源靠近时浑身僵硬起来，悄悄把膝盖塞到杰森的脑袋底下。布鲁斯不太敢碰他，尤其在不甚清醒的时候，他们有百分之八十以上的可能性得打一架。男孩的嘴唇肉乎乎的，但轮廓有点清苦，凭花花公子的欢场经验说，那吻起来其实并不会太好，现在他昏昏欲睡的侧脸蹭得父亲的皮肤凯夫拉纤维下发烫。杰森常有下意识表达依恋的行为，像还在十四五岁似的，让布鲁斯不自觉心软。

当布鲁斯不敢想象失败的时候他就知道事情变得有点糟糕了，他从不否认他需要通过投注情感和精力来维持自身的完整性，但某一天，他们也许无法找到留在对方生命中的借口。所以杰森不能拒绝，这是不被允许的。

杰森冻得轻轻发抖，蝙蝠披风表面还带着更深露重的寒气，比湿热鼻息喷吐在脖颈更让他难受。短暂的恼火之后隐藏的迷惑与惊惧慢慢浮上来，男孩开始挣扎。

但他能听出导师、养父呼吸中轻微的鼻音，沉痛而委屈。他们都从未真正接受过对方离开。杰森应该离布鲁斯远一点，布鲁斯也是，离得近了，他们就会互相伤害，但离得远一点，也许想念会更多，也终于能够有理由关注彼此。

于是他只能张口结舌地把手指搭在父亲肩膀上。

“TT，你所需要的只是父亲做出选择之后对平行时空造成的连锁反应。”罗宾总结道。

“但陶德不是应该被牺牲的对象。”

“你不明白，最起码你现在还不明白，我在打破所有的，无数个杰森·陶德的枷锁。有开始，才会有结束，第一块多米诺骨牌必须倒下。”罗宾们对视着微笑起来，这更近似于某种思维共通者的心照不宣。

晚风中传来含混微弱的呻吟，这令他焦躁，达米安把装备拿起，又放下。Damian和达米安不约而同地露出旁观者居高临下的失望神色。

同位体的手指在口袋中蠕动两下，他的语气从混杂孺慕、憧憬与遗憾变得有些雀跃。“我得回去，一切牺牲都是值得的。”幼小的知更鸟在隔着手套抓住他的无名指。

Damian垂下眼帘摩挲自己的指节。

这是新的，被改变的关键因素，给了他一个名正言顺束缚住红头罩的机会。即使暂时敌对，Damian也终于有足够强力的立场将陶德带回自己身边。

小小的一圈，罗宾的指尖甚至能隔着布料感受到钻石颗粒，仿佛有什么东西被夺走了，达米安没来由地感到愤怒，但同位体消失在时空裂缝里。

爆音通道中遥遥传来成年人的呼唤声。

“感谢我吧，同位体，我给了你一个机会。”

“父亲既然永远无法真正得到陶德，让他尝试又如何？”

“你会等到陶德对父亲绝望的那一天的。”

“即使父亲远比他自己想象中更爱他。”

“总有一天，每个宇宙的杰森·陶德可以爱上任何人，他可能有个好结局，也可能没有，但他会投入恋爱的，对象永远不再会是踏出第一步就注定失败的父亲。”

“蝙蝠侠不再是你将来的障碍。”


End file.
